


It's that simple

by lovinsoprano



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 10:26:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovinsoprano/pseuds/lovinsoprano
Summary: After moving around the foster care system so much, Nicole Haught has learned to close herself off. When she moves to Purgatory she thinks it will just be the same as all the other towns, but when she meets the Earp sisters she realizes that it might be harder to close herself off than she expects.





	It's that simple

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> Thank you so much for clicking on my fic and deciding to read it!!!! This is my first au that I've ever written so go easy on me.  
> Hope you enjoy it!

Nicole sat there in her red truck staring at her new school. “Purgatory High,” she thought, “well this will be just as fun as the last school I was at.” She knew that this foster home wouldn’t stick just like the past ones haven’t. This Nedley guy may seem nice, but Nicole thought that about a lot of her past foster parents. She’d been dragged around so much that she learned most of them are all the same, treat you super nicely and then a couple months later tell you that you’re not exactly the right match for them. She’s learned not to get too close to anyone in the new towns she moves to because she’ll just have to leave again. This time will be the same as all the other ones, it’s not like there will be anyone she’ll want to get close to anyways. She’s broken out of thought when she hears a tapping on her car window. She turns her head suddenly about to yell at whoever had the nerve to bother her, but as soon as she sees the girl standing there all of her anger is released.

The brunette standing at her window waves joyfully. Nicole stares at her in shock until she realizes the girl was motioning for her to roll her window down. The red head starts to slowly crank down the car window staring at the girl on the other side of it. “Hi! I’m Waverly Earp,” the girl exclaimed.

“Oh um… hi? I’m Nicole...um…Nicole Haught. I’m new here.”

“I know.”

“Oh?” Nicole said confused.

“Well we don’t get a lot of new people around here hence me knowing that you’re the one I’m supposed to be giving a tour to,” Waverly gushed.

“Oh,” Nicole laughs in a shy way as she rubs her right arm

“Well, follow me. I just have to make a stop at the office and then we can start the tour.” Nicole watched the brunette start to walk away. Nicole quickly grabs her backpack from the passenger seat and hopped out of the truck.

The two made casual conversation as they walked into the school and to the front office. Waverly turned into a large room with different offices within it. As Nicole walks in she sees a petite lady sitting at the front desk. “Hey Gus! I accidently grabbed your lunch instead of mine,” Waverly casually states. The small woman looks at her and smiles.

“Oh, I know I just wanted to see how long it would take you to figure it out,” the lady snickered with a southern accent. They exchange lunch sacs and Waverly starts to walk away, but is stopped when the lady shouted, “Aren’t you going to introduce me to your new friend Waverly?”

Waverly looks at Nicole with a small grin on her face and says, “Gus this is Nicole Haught, Nicole Haught this is Gus.”

“Pleasure to meet you Nicole. I am Gus Mccready, Waverly’s aunt.”

“Very nice to meet you Ms. Mccready” “Oh please, you can just call me Gus. That’s what all of the kids around here call me anyways, except for those little assholes that like to run around here, they can call me Ms. Mccready,” Gus says laughing. Waverly looks at Gus quickly and flashes her green eyes as if to tell Gus to stop talking. She turns her head back to Nicole and flashes a sheepish smile. She grabs Nicole’s hand and starts to pull her away from the small women.

“As lovely as this was Gus I have to take Nicole to her first class or else she’s gonna be late,” Waverly said quickly as she was already half-way through the door. Nicole looked down at their interlocked fingers as the small brunette dragged her through the depressing hallways. All the other students started to slowly disappear the longer she stared at there hands, but before she could become fully emerged in the feeling of Waverly’s hand, Waverly dropped Nicole’s. “So this is it. Pre-Calc first period,” Waverly cheered.

“Um… Sorry what?” Nicole asked breaking from her train of thought. “I said this is Pre-Calc. I’m pretty sure my sister is taking pre-calc first period too so you should look out for her. She might seem a little ru-” Waverly started before she was interrupted by another girl wrapping her arm around Waverly’s shoulders. This girl has darker hair and is slightly taller than Waverly, but Nicole could tell that this must’ve been the sister Waverly started to talk about.

“Sup baby girl,” the older girl exclaimed and turned her head to look at Nicole. “And you must be the newbie my little sister here had to give a tour to.”

“Yea, that’s me. I’m Nicole Haught I just moved here from a little to-” “Wait, back-up! Haught? Your name is Nicole Haught? Holy-shit that is amazing,” the girl snickered.

Waverly quickly turned her head to the other girl and slapped her arm. “Wynonna be nice,” Waverly scolded, “You’ll have to excuse my sister Nicole, she can be a little rude sometimes.”

“Oh come on Waves you can’t just put that name in front of me and not expect me to laugh,” the other girl said as Waverly glared at her. “Ok Haughtstuff, I’m sorry for my rudeness” she says as she puts air quotes around “rudeness.” “I’m Wynonna by the way,” the girl took her arm off of Waverly’s shoulders and turned to her. “Well Waves you should probably head to class, don’t want the new cheer captain to be setting bad examples for her peers by being late on the first day!”

Waverly looked at her phone to check the time. “Oh shoot! Okay well bye I guess,” Waverly said as she quickly started walking away. She quickly turned around and looked at Nicole, “Sit with me at lunch. We always sit in the cafeteria. The brunette smirked at her and then ran off. A smile grew across Nicole’s face as she looked down at her feet. She started to blush as she thought about seeing Waverly again.

Wynonna looked at Nicole and started to laugh,“Don’t try to bone my sister, Ok?” Nicole immediately looked up, her face as red as her hair.

“I… I don’t… I don’t know what your talking about,” she stammered.

“Oh come on. I saw that little smile you got when she told you to sit with her at lunch. And before you tell me you’re straight take a look at that flannel and short nails ya got there.” “Let’s just go to class ok,” Nicole said quietly. “You seem ok Haughtstuff, even if you do wanna bone my sister.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this seems short, I promise I'm gonna post more than just this.


End file.
